Cement compositions are used in the oil and gas industry to cement the annular space in the well bore between the surrounding formation and the pipe or casing. Typically, the cement slurry is pumped down inside the casing and back up the outside of the casing through the annular space. The amount of water which is used in forming the cement slurry will vary depending upon the type of hydraulic cement selected and the job conditions at hand. The amount of water used can vary over a wide range, depending upon such factors as the required consistency of the slurry and upon the strength requirement for the particular job.
Many times the hydraulic cement must be placed within or next to a porous medium, for example, shale strate encountered in the well bore. When this happens, water tends to filter out of the slurry and into the strata during the settling of the cement. Many difficulties are related to an uncontrolled fluid loss of this type, such as uncontrolled setting rate, improper placement of the slurry, impaired strength properties, and contamination of the surrounding strata. These conditions are all undesirable in oil and gas well cementing operations.
In order to lessen the loss of fluid from the aqueous cement slurry, various materials have been employed in the past. Unfortunately, these materials often have adverse effects upon the cement itself.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,991 teaches the use of a copolymer of acrylamide and 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropanesulfonic acid as a fluid loss additive for cement slurries. Although this copolymer will reduce the fluid loss from cement slurries, it also has the undesirable effect of reducing the compressive strength of the cement and of retarding the rate at which the cement forms a solid.
A further problem with the fluid loss additives currently available is their ineffectiveness at temperatures in the range of 300.degree. F. to 450.degree. F. For example, the copolymer described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,991 is ineffective at a temperature in excess of 250.degree. F.
Thus, it would be a valuable contribution to the art to develop additives which would reduce water loss from cement slurries without having adverse effects upon the compressive strength of the cement or the rate at which the cement solidifies.
It would also be a valuable contribution to the art to develop additives which would reduce the water loss from cement slurries at elevated temperatures.